Dreaming Forever
by Shinikami Dragon
Summary: based on episode 42:Drawn to the Darkness. Kinda like a spoiler but not much, basic knowlegde I have. Tala has unknowingly falen for Rei vice versa. Rei dreams about Tala only to be alone awake & wish to stay dreamin forever. TalaxRei Yaoi OOC


Sandra: I dedicate this fic to Ty! I hope you read this!!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
*Based after Kai joins Demolition boys and Ian vs. Tyson*  
  
*Tala's P.O.V*  
  
I lean against the wall, my eyes closed, and the first thing I saw was a pair of golden coloured eyes belonging to a Chinese neko-jin of the Bladebreakers.  
  
Argh, why can't I stop thinking of those eyes, they're so captivating…damn him! I punched the wall with the back of my hand, I got to get him out of my mind, or Boris wont be happy.  
  
I looked over at my team, Ian was chuckling about something, probably over that Tyson kid, Ian seemed pretty…interested in him…  
  
Bryan was just sitting there and Spencer was just sleeping…and snoring.  
  
This is all we did, sit/stand/sleep around waiting for orders…we were raised to obey orders, and this is what we do for a living, no we are not Boris' dogs, he raised us, we shouldn't retaliate against someone's whose like our father, but I don't get why he wants Kai so badly in the team, I'm much better than him! He's gone off to that loser team the Bladebreakers where that neko-jin is… Argh! Stop thinking about him!  
  
Well, tomorrow, we got a battle against some loser team the All Stars, I think they should give up while they can, save themselves from all the embarrassment.  
  
**********************  
  
All I can hear is that stupid announcer screaming his head off out there, all he has to say is Ian is the winner, next is Tala and whoever.  
  
At last when he did finally call me out, I walked out and looked at my opponent, called Eddy, what a loser, being all confident in yourself isn't enough to defeat me.  
  
"3...2...1...LET IT RIP!" I hear, I just pulled the rip cord like I was pulling a string, whereas for this Eddy guy, he practically threw his life out.  
  
"And the winner is Tala!" I hear,. Hmm, typical, no one is a match against Wolborg and I.  
  
I didn't take notice of whatever that loser announcer said, then Kai came up and well, I just got up and said, "We're counting on you." He just gave me a look and walked to the stadium, I really want to hit him, what's he got that I haven't?  
  
Once he stole those pathetic losers bit beasts, I look around the stadium and saw those golden eyes again…Argh!! Why can't I look away, those eyes, they looked hurt…betrayed…  
  
I looked at Kai, he was looking at the Chinese blader himself, and did I just see guilt run across his eyes… he shows too much emotions, I'm much better! But something else inside me was making me want to hit Kai, something else, and I think it's to do with the Chinese blader…  
  
************************  
  
*Rei's P.O.V*  
  
I can't believe Kai could leave our team like that, without even telling us, I believed that he was treating us as friends in his own way, but I was wrong, how can I be so stupid?  
  
Just then I saw a pair of Blue eyes watching me from behind Kai, it was Tala… I couldn't exactly get him off my mind since the time Tyson bey battled against Ian when we were looking for Kai, and Tala said Kai was sick and he'll show him to us as soon as possible, well, at least he stuck to his promise, but he didn't have to show us this way… I actually trusted him, maybe it was his eyes… It's like a pool or water, you just drown in them, that's why I trusted him…  
  
*******************  
  
"Where am I? What the…Kai?" I ask as I Kai in the far distant, he turned around and smirked at me, and started walking off, "No, Kai wait!!!" I screamed as I ran after him, just then he stopped, I ran over, just to see him turn around and laugh before the ground opened up, I grabbed onto the edge, "Kai! Help me up! Please!" I plea, Kai laughed and walked over to the edge, "Your pathetic, you know that?" He said sarcastically before treading onto my hand, the pain…I let go, I started falling, down, down, down, I closed my eyes ready for the impact, when all of a sudden I stopped, I felt a pair of strong arms holding me up…I opened my eyes, only to be looking into a pair of beautiful blue eyes, which I felt myself be hypnotised by…  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"Ah!" I screamed as I jumped which caused me to fall off my bed, oh, my butt, that's gonna be sore.  
  
I looked at the bloody alarm clock, 7:00 in the morning, why did I… oh yeah, I was going to train a bit before we left.  
  
*******************  
  
It was another tournament, and this time, it was the White Tigers vs. Demolition boys, and I couldn't believe it as they all lost to Kai, and to my horror, I watched my friends bit beast leave their beyblades and go into Kai's, Drigger also felt this as he heated up and lit in my pocket.   
  
//What is Kai doing? That traitor!// Drigger screamed in frustration at me through telepathy.  
  
I don't blame Drigger, I want to go and hit Kai, knock some common sense into him!  
  
********************  
  
*Tala's P.O.V*  
  
So far, we have won all our matches, obviously… and our final match was against the Bladebreakers, apparently, Kai decided to run back to his little team, he's weak, he's showing too much emotions, well, that's our advantage and his problem.  
  
As we stepped into the clearing, I see Kai walk up first, so he's going to be the first to walk off in shame, he probably thinks that we're going to be easy because he knows us, we'll show him. Spencer's going to go first.  
  
After a while match and a little conversation between Voltaire and Kai, he ends up losing anyway. Hn…  
  
Next up was Bryan and…Rei, the neko-jin, I look at him and held Bryan back for a moment, "Don't kill him, got that." I said, it wasn't a question, it was an order, Bryan just looked confused but nodded. I have to admit, my watch over the neko-jin soon turned into an obsession.  
  
I watched the battle intensely, at least Bryan wasn't killing him, but one of his attacks cause Rei's hair to come out of his ponytail, his beautiful black silk like hair just flowed down, I was obsessed over the boy…  
  
Just then, Bryan ordered an attack and Rei did the same, in the end, Rei was on the ground but he won the match…  
  
Rei was escorted to the hospital… I will get Bryan back after this…  
  
The match ended there for now, after, it would be me vs. Tyson, no doubt I would win, but first, I want to see Rei, it's not me, but I can't help it…  
  
********************  
  
I walk into the hospital and ask where Rei Kon's room was, the nurse told me, I nodded and went up to the room, no one was there at the moment, I went to his side and sat down next to him, slowly, my hand went up to his face, plaster, bandages, Bryan is going to regret what he did once I get through with him…  
  
Just then I heard Rei stir a bit, and he started to mumble something, "Kai, don't…" I watched him, I felt a pain run through me, I stroked his hair gently, and I slowly leant down and before I even knew what I was doing, I kisses Rei gently on the lips and got up, and walked out.  
  
*Normal P.O.V.*  
  
As Tala walked out the door, he turned around and looked at Rei once more before shutting the door and leaving, only to miss Rei whisper in his sleep, "Thank you Tala…"  
  
********************  
  
*Rei's P.O.V.*  
  
I woke up and stirred, that feeling, it felt so real… I looked around, and found no one, well, not until Mariah burst through the door, and seeing as I was awake, she glomped me, screaming at me with questions and complaints…  
  
"Mariah, I'm fine, could you just tell me who won the match?" I asked her, she smiled and said,   
  
"HEHE MATCH IS STILL ON! Here, you can watch it on T.V!" She said turning on the T.V for me, I watched, Tala looked different… he was all emotionless and his eyes, were so…empty…  
  
I watched as Tyson and Tala drew the first round, I was relieved, then all of a sudden, Tyson lost the second round, now I was afraid, and the screen closed up on Tala, there's something wrong with him…  
  
Then all of a sudden, Tyson won the last match and I saw all the Bit beasts returning to their rightful owners, I sighed in relief.  
  
*********************  
  
The guys been visiting me a lot while I was in hospital, I was happy and everything, but I was always disappointed that the one I person I want to see, won't come, but only be seen in my dreams, with his pools of blue, that draws me so close to him, only to be left alone again.  
  
It was late at night and I can't go to sleep, no one was around, so I had no one to talk to, just great, so the best thing to do was stretch my legs, that's one thing I missed, everyone made sure I stayed in bed, that really sucks!  
  
So slowly, I got up from my bed, a few bones cracked, man it feels good to be up!  
  
I grabbed a coat and turned to the door, opened it slightly and looked out to find the coast is clear, I slipped out and down the halls and out of the hospital, it was cold! Damn it, it's snowing!  
  
Well, I'm still going to go walk around. I made my way through the snow and paths, it was nice to be back on my feet, away from that chemical smelling, plain, boring hospital room.  
  
As I walked, I saw a figure that I really wanted to see, "Tala!" I yell out, he turned to look at me, our eyes met, but as quick as it came, it went, he turned around and walked off.   
  
"Tala!" I yell as I ran after him, only to have him speed up as well.  
  
I picked up the speed when all of a sudden, my injuries got the better of me, and was about to fall flat on my face when a pair of arms grabbed a hold of me, my eyes travelled up the arms to the face and to those eyes, the ones I see In my dreams, which saves me every time I fall.  
  
"Tala…" I got up and hugged him, if this is a dream, I hope Mariah doesn't barge in, or the alarm clock goes off, or I'm waken up to take a medicine, I just want to stay here, holding onto Tala, as if my life depended on it. I felt his strong arms embrace me too.  
  
"Why are you running after me?" He asked in a monotone voice, something that sent chills down my spine.  
  
"Tala…I…well, why do you keep running away from me?" It's the best I can think of! I'll be too embarrassed to confess!  
  
"Because your running after me." He said again, in the same tone.  
  
"Because I needed to ask you something!" I said trying my best to not rise my voice, not doing a good job may I add.  
  
"Well, if I don't stop to listen then I wasn't interested. Was it that important?" He's really trying to get at me!  
  
"…………."  
  
"Well? I don't have all day." He said impatiently…  
  
"I…uh…" I am so rubbish when it comes to these sorts of things. Just then I felt a two fingers raise my chin up to face Tala before he leant down and kissed me, it was this feeling I felt, it felt like this, so real, and magical…  
  
"Is this what you wanted to ask me?" He said softly as we parted. I swear I whimpered when he left me.  
  
"When I saw you on the T.V. against Tyson, you looked so different, you looked so empty and lifeless…" I said looking at the floor, he again raised my chin so that I was looking at him.  
  
"Don't turn away when I'm going to speak to you." He said giving me a peck on the lips.  
  
"I was experimented on before my match, I became a cyborg, and it manipulated me into some this. It was suppose to rid me of all my emotions and weaknesses, but I guess they failed, but now, Boris and Voltaire are arrested, me and the guys have to find somewhere to go, every other kid are going to be sent to the orphanage." He told me, his voice wasn't monotone.  
  
"So you put on that monotone voice, just to scare me?" I ask when realization hit me.  
  
"now now koneko, don't get too hasty." He said, I blushed.  
  
"I wonder how things would be if I never saw you trying to sneak into the Abbey in the first place." He said resting his chin on top of my head.  
  
"There's one thing I don't understand, when I was in the hospital, you came to see me first, you gave me a kiss, but why did you walk out, and never come visit me?" I ask Tala as I looked him directly in the eyes.  
  
"Because you was dreaming about Kai…" He kinda said Kai's name with hate, I could hear it,  
  
"You don't like him do you? Well, I'll tell you one thing, I think you must've missed it, but in my dream, Kai left me, and as I started to fall, you saved me." I said and blushed a very cute colour of red.  
  
"So you dream of me too. You got it bad for me!" Tala said in a amusing voice, I glared up at him and he laughed. I was about to complain when he kissed me, this time, it was more passionate and Intense.   
  
My tears flowed out of my eyes, Tala looked at me and wiped my tears away with his thumb, "What's wrong koneko?"  
  
I hugged him tightly and said through sobs, "I'm scared, I'm afraid…afraid that this is just another dream, and when I wake up again, I will be back in my hospital room on my own…"  
  
Tala held onto me tightly and he whispered, "If this is a dream, I wish for it to last forever, if it's reality, I will never let you go, I'll be holding onto you, no one can make you separate from me, I'll protect you and be by your side forever koneko."   
  
I let myself cry, I cried myself to sleep in Tala's arms, and everything went black, with the image of his beautiful pools of blue which lured me to them and where I drowned…  
  
OAWRI?  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Sandra: That was crap, and this is the actual knowledge I have on the last chapters, it's because I lost Cartoon Network before the endings, so I had to use as much as I know to make this, I know it's kinda rushy, and OOC, but I hope you like!  
  
I'm not sure if I wanna torture Rei-chan anymore, so you lot can decide if you want that whole event to be a dream or reality, review and tell me what you think, and review for sequel!  
  
THIS FIC IS FOR YOU TY!!!! I HOPE YOU KEEP SMILING FOREVER MY FRIEND! 


End file.
